Pokemon - Dark World
by Jennymon
Summary: Ethan is psychic and his power is heightened by his bond with Abra. There are a few special humans that share the abilities of the Pokemon they've bonded with and mysterious villains are trying to hunt these people down. This is a dark story set in the Pokemon world. A darkness is coming, and sides need to be chosen.
1. Ethan

Ethan

The attic drips, outside it never stops raining. Moonlight filters through the one, thatched window. I sit cross legged on the wooden planks and try not to hear but the voices are endless. They speak of plans, of evil and a consuming, endless darkness.

"Ethan," I hear through the crack in the keyhole. "You can't hide, they won't go away." There's fear in her voice, warnings in her mind. _Go,_ she says, _escape_.

"Open the door," the handle rattles, the hissing voices from the other side get louder. "Ethan!"

"Move aside," the creaks on the staircase are heavy. There's too many people out there. A fist pounds on the door. "Where's the key?"

"His mind is the key," they give away my secrets… but they knew already, this is why they're here.

"Back up," I don't need to read his mind to know what that means. The energy expels with a metallic shudder then a low growl breaks the silence.

"No, don't hurt him!" my Mom cries. _Go Ethan, leave, now_.

"Houndour, tackle!" the order is met with snarling barks and when the attack hits the whole frame shakes. I grit my teeth. I won't let them in. I can't. I focus, seeing only the door.

There's a snigger, "Okay Ethan, we can play this game." _No_. I hear his thoughts before he gives the order. I stand and run from the door, towards the window.

"Houndour, _dark pulse_," the energy tears the door apart, splinters shoot across the room like bullets. I feel the darkness at my back, it sucks at my own power. I'm weakening but I have to escape -

"Abra," I whisper and close my eyes as I'm enveloped in a glow of light.

Teleporting is sensation, warmth tingles over my body, the darkness drops away and all I feel is Abra's power.

I open my eyes, now we're in a field, the grass is wet under my fingers and tall, we're partly concealed. Still it rains but an orb surrounds us, the drops ping away, gleaming like shredded metal.

Abra is watching me carefully. I can sense his confusion. "They want to take us." He is perfectly still. "We can't go back." His hand reaches out and the soft touch of his fur on my hand makes me grit my teeth to force the tears away. "We'll get stronger," I say and grip his hand. I send him images of mountain peaks, we have to get away from Vaniville, before their Houndour sniffs us out. A nod. The soft glow slips over us and we're passing through space and time. Nothing more than frissons in the atmosphere.


	2. Hazel

**Hazel**

The eevee is nervous. The trainer, Grant I think, doesn't seem to care. "You're sure?" I ask. "It's not the smoothest evolution, some of them don't change well." I reach my hand out but the eevee backs away, its large eyes filled by dreams of torch and fire. This is not the fate it wants. A soft paw scratches its nose, it senses the darkness but it won't run, it seems to like the boy and pokemon are stupid that way.

"I gave you the money didn't I?"

"You did," I smile, it's more a snarl. He gestures wildly with his hands. "Don't rush me," I say. "Your Eevee's afraid."

"Come on Sandy," he kneels and scratches the pups head. "It'll be over soon and you'll be stronger."

I sense my own umbreon, Jax, come from the shadows. His yellow bands are glowing brightly tonight, eyes sparking, he's agitated, and wants to battle.

"Wow," Grant jumps back, the eevee whines and flattens itself to the ground. Jax's fur is bristling, he glares at the strangers.

"Don't be afraid," I warn.

"He's so cool!"

I roll my eyes. "Let's get this over with."

"Okay, go on Sandy," the eevee doesn't move. It's face is hidden in its paws, it's tail wrapped around its body.

"Come," I growl allowing the darkness out, the poor creature responds to my command and crawls forward on its belly.

The second I touch the eevee it's body starts to buck. I let it absorb my dark energy until it's form is glowing and the transformation has begun. We all watch the darkness seep in, the lengthening of the body, the forming of the rings and the redness in the eyes. Umbreons are the most beautiful creatures. Each one I turn takes a little of myself.

Jax rubs his cheek against my leg and his teeth click together the second the evolution is complete.

The new umbreon is still. The yellow rings getting slowly brighter, absorbing the moonlight. Gone is the whimpering pup, I sense a calmness to this umbreon and a much deeper desire for spite.

"Sandy!" The trainer is jumping around, clapping. The umbreon turns its crimson eyes on me and I see that more than its appearance has changed. It will come if I call, no matter what. "That was so cool!" The trainer is still jumping around.

"Let's battle," I stand. Jax growls and takes his stance. "Umbreon on umbreon. We will teach you a lesson tonight."

The smile drops from his face. "Now?" The new umbreon is ready, it faces Jax, they are perfect mirrors. "No, I don't know," he's backing out. I can feel the dark power within me, it feeds on the shadows in this wood, it won't let him escape.

"Feint Attack," I push my energy into Jax and when he moves he is all shadow. The other umbreon waits, it knows it will not win this fight, it is too new, too weak.

"Sandy quick attack!" but it is pointless. Jax appears and in an instant exacts its blow. The darkness pulses and shivers around the clearing. The trainer is forced back. The spot where they stand is a vibration of dark energy, with slithers from their gold bands. When it fades Jax is standing and the other umbreon is curled on the ground, eyes closed, rings dull. "Sandy! Sandy!" I feel Jax's wet tongue on my fingers. "Why did you do that?"

I step forward into the moonlight and he sees the black orbs of my eyes.

"Evil," he whispers. "You're evil!" He extends his pokeball and summons his Sandy back, a white light sizzles across the darkness then the umbreon is gone, for now.

I smile. When the umbreon wakes it will know the power that it can possess, that I can give it.

"Go," I snarl, Jax barks and we watch the trainer turn and run back towards the yellow lights of Arborville.


End file.
